


Five (happy) endings Alex Drake chose

by Petra



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: Multi, alternate endings, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-28
Updated: 2010-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 drabbles, 2 half drabbles, 5 mutually exclusive universes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five (happy) endings Alex Drake chose

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://odditycollector.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**odditycollector**](http://odditycollector.dreamwidth.org/).

1\. "I've got your transfer papers all made up," Jim says, and spreads them out for her. "Just sign on the dotted line."

Alex looks at Gene's dark, empty office and sighs before she does it. She doesn't know what she's doing there anymore; she doesn't know who he is anymore. But whatever happened to Sam Tyler, it's not as though Gene's going to volunteer the information out of a clear blue sky. If she joins Discipline and Complaints, maybe she'll be able to work it out.

For a moment, her name gleams wetly red.

"There."

Jim smiles broadly. "Welcome aboard."

  
2\. "Do you, Alexandra Price, take Evan White to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Even now she hesitates. But she didn't save her parents; she doesn't know how to save herself. She may as well use her constructs as best she can while they exist. And he loves her.

"I do."

  
3\. "I'm staying," Alex says, and lets her hand fall from the pub door.

Gene makes a uncomfortable, hopeful noise. "You have to be a pain in my arse a while longer, is that it, Bolly?"

"There's got to be a way to put things right for you, too," she says, and walks back to him.

Gene kisses her, lingering. "Could be. Trust you to find it, if anyone could."

Behind her the lights dim, and already she knows the story: Ray, Chris, and Shaz and that awful shoot-out with the Dutch smugglers. They'll be missed, but there's work to do.

  
4\. "Arthur Layton?" Alex says, and looks over at Molly. "I don't know that name. Get backup in and I'll do it."

"He's got a hostage," says the dispatcher.

"I don't want him taking me as one, too."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Mum?" Molly asks, frowning.

"Everything will be okay, Molls. I promise."

  
5\. "I'm waiting right here until that bastard makes it in." Alex pulls up a barstool.

The bartender pours her wine. "Suit yourself."

"Right there, Alex?" a man asks behind her. The pub's tables had been empty when she came in.

When she turns, Sam smiles at her and Annie pushes out the chair beside herself. "We could use a fourth for poker, but three hands are better than two," Annie says.

Alex joins them, bringing her glass. "He'll turn up soon."

"He'd better." Sam shuffles the deck crisply.

"He will, or we'll go get him ourselves."

Annie smiles. "Could do."  



End file.
